Bladesinger
Bladesinger Bladesingers are elves who have blended art, swordplay, and arcane magic into a harmonious whole. In battle, a bladesinger’s lithe movements and subtle tactics seem beautiful, belying their deadly martial efficiency. Bladesingers have a treasured place in elf society, balancing the joys of art and magic with the skill of masterful fighting, and so bladesingers are well-respected by other elves. They usually serve as itinerant guardians and champions of the elf community at large rather than tying themselves to one particular settlement. Multiclass fighter/wizards can become bladesingers most easily, though any elf who can wield a martial weapon and cast arcane spells can become a bladesinger. Bladesinging ranger/wizards or rogue/wizards are not unknown. Most bladesingers work alone, sufficient unto themselves, but in larger communities they sometimes have the opportunity to fight together in the same combat. Bladesingers are normally trained singly by another bladesinger, and the concept of anything as formalized as a bladesinger school is an absurd notion to them. Requirements: Feats: Combat Casting, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Weapon Focus (Longsword or Rapier) Base Attack Bonus: +5 Race: Elf or Half-elf Alignment: Any good. Deity: Any god of the Seldarine. Spellcasting: Able to cast arcane spells of 1st level (Wizard or Sorc only). Skills: Concentration 4, Perform 4, Tumble 2 Class Features: - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Reflex, Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: None - Armor Proficiencies: Light. - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Lore: Arcana, Lore: History, Lore: Local, Lore: Nobility & Royalty, Perform, Spellcraft, Tumble. Special : a Bladesinger straying from the required alignment or deity automatically loses his abilities, those are automatically restored if the Bladesinger meets the requirements again. Class Abilities: Level 1: Bladesong Style, Spellcasting Progression Level 2: Skill focus Lore : Local Level 3: Level 4: Bonus Feat Level 5: Level 6: Song of Celerity Level 7: Level 8: Freezing field Level 9: Level 10: Greater Spellsong - Spellcasting: At every odd level and 10th level you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Bladesinger, you must decide which class gains the increased casting ability. - Bladesong Style: When wielding a longsword or rapier and having nothing in the off-hand, a bladesinger gains a dodge bonus to Armor Class equal to half her class level, up to a maximum of half her Intelligence bonus. If the bladesinger wears medium or heavy armor, she loses all benefits of the bladesong style. This bonus will not stack with the AC bonus granted by Invisible Blade or Duelist. - Skill focus Lore : Local: A bladesinger is immersed in the traditions and the ways of his people as part of his training. - Song of Celerity (Ex): A bladesinger can imbue his sword with any hostile spell he memorized, only one spell at a time can be imbued within the weapon. It is cast at the target on a successful melee attack. - Freezing field: A bladesinger of 8th level is taught the spell Freezing field. Created ages ago to freeze the area around dragon wings to block and slow them so that they can't fly away this spell greatly reduces the movement speed of everyone in the area of effect and hampers both their offense and defense. Specifics : Speed decrease : 80, AC penalty 2, AB penalty -2. Fortitude save for halving the effects (cold immunity cancels the effect completely). DC is 10 + Bladesinger levels + spellcasting ability modifier. Duration : 1 round per bladesinger level. This ability can be used two times per day. - Greater Spellsong (Ex): A bladesinger of 10th level ignores arcane spell failure chances when wearing light armor. - Bonus Feat: At 4th level, the bladesinger gets a bonus feat. These feats must be drawn from the following list: any reserve feat, Blind-fight, Feint, One Hander, Deadly Defense Disarm, Improved Critical (Weapon), Improved Disarm, Mobility, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack. Category:Prestige Class Category:Classes Category:Playable Class